


Delusions and Reality

by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Apex Games, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Canon Nonbinary Character, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drama, Eventual Character Death, F/F, How Do I Tag, I've done zero research, Literally the AU nobody asked for, M/M, Octane and lifeline are seniors in high school, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, Romance, Seduction to the Dark Side, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Slowest Burn, Vampire!Mirage, Vampires, controlling parents, mirage in his bar, no beta we die like noobs, really slow burn, things will get dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis
Summary: Octavio, determined to not be everything his controlling father wants him to be, sneaks out. Maybe it should have been the last time  he went to Paradise Lounge when his fake I.D. got taken by a flirty bartender, but no. He doesn't want to be a good boy anymore. But going back is proving to be a problem. Especially when Elliott has a special way of punishing brats like him.(Hiatus)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You may now start the 'Keep Ian out of the Apex fandom' petition now, because believe me, this is one of the better stories I'm currently writing.

Ajay had warned him many, many times, over and over again even though he never listened to her. Don't be an idiot. As if he would ever listen to her. What did she know anyway?

Octavio was his own person. He wasn't going to be the perfect son his old man tried molding him into. A proper son, modeled in his image, ready to step up and take over the family pharmaceutical business after med school.

But that shit was never happening. Not if Octavio got a say in anything. Sure, as of right now he was in his senior year of high school, and he had great grades despite looking like a total punk. And yeah, he hadn't really had a choice in anything other than his secret online life as Octane (but that was all hush hush, if his dad found out is stuns would be over before he even knew it).

Things were going to change though! He wasn't sure how, but they would. He couldn't spend the rest of his days under his father's thumb. And if that meant not listening to his childhood friend, and doing something completely stupid so be it. What was the worst that could happen, right?

So, really, he had nobody to blame but himself for the predicament he found himself in. As a young student… uh, man, on a Thursday night, he probably should have been home, hanging out with friends, or really anywhere that wasn't the Paradise Lounge, in Solace City, which was, uh, probably about a good three hour drive from where he lived in Psamathe. His first time actually sneaking out, other than to perform his stunts for his adoring fans, he found himself in a bar of all places. Good thing that Octane was twenty-four, even if Octavio was only eighteen.

Well, maybe being in Paradise wasn't so bad, but the woman that planted herself next to his, hand cupping his knee, (was it slowly working it's way up his leg? He didn't want to think about it) was the real problem. She smelled as if she drenched herself in a flowery perfume, which normally wouldn't be so bad, but did she have to bathe in it? And her make-up… Octavio was sure that clowns did a better job than she had. But what did he know, She could have been drunk when she was trying to smear that lipstick on.

Then, worst of all, she spoke. "Hey there handsome, what's a fine young man like you doing in a place like this?"

She did have a nice voice, Octavio had to hand or to her, but her perfume did little against the booze on her breath.

"Just trying to enjoy my drink, ma'am." He added the last part, hoping that if he made her feel like she was older than him maybe, just maybe she would back off.

Luck was not on his side when I came to things other than death defying stunts. "Oh, what a polite young thing you are. Maybe I could buy your next round and we could get to know each other a little better."

When she leaned him to whisper the last part in his ear, he wanted to slide away, but if he had, he probably would have ended up on his butt on the floor. Did people just not understand subtle hints as they became adults? Well, Octavio considered himself an adult, and he sure picked up when someone was trying to put him down.

"Hey sweetheart." Octavio heard someone call to the woman. "Why flirt with a kid like that when I'm right here?"

His eyes finally landed on the person speaking to this woman, who seemed to straighten. He stood behind the bar, his white shirt tucked into black pants, as most of the bartenders there were wearing.

"Oh, it's you again." She frowned.

"It is." The bartender grinned back as if she hadn't just hinted at insulting him. "And might I say you are looking extra- esxra- you're looking really good tonight."

"Oh just stop it Witt. Your lines don't work on me." She huffed, grabbing her purse from the counter and leaving only to go to another seat, this time with a few more people.

"She did not like you amigo." Octavio gave a small laugh.

"You win some, you lose some." The bartender (what had she called him? Witt?) shrugged. "But I'll ask the same question. What's a young man like you doing in a place like this?"

"I have an I.D." Was probably not the first thing Octavio should have said. Especially not as rushed as he did. It was like the words couldn't get out of his mouth fast enough.

"I'm sure you do." He leaned over the bar, letting the curly mess that was his hair flop over the right side of his face. "But is it real?"

The smile the man flashed at him made Octavio's face brighten. Not cool!

"It's real!"

"If you say so. But just so you know, I heard that the owner has a special punishment for all the minors he finds using fake I.D.s."

He had the, totally not fake, I.D. out of his wallet and on the counter in mere seconds, as if it would prove his innocence. As if it could, because he technically wasn't twenty-four. "Wh-"

"Elliott!" Another voice rang out. Octavio wasn't sure where it came from or if it was even a man's voice or a woman's voice, all the sounds in this place started to blend together.

The bartender clicked his tongue looking over towards where, Octavio could only assume, the voice came from. "I have to go. But…" He reached down grabbing the plastic card. "I'll keep this for you, for the time being. I'm sure you'll be back to get it sooner or later."

"Hey! You can't just-"

"See you around, Octane." He walked off with the fake, and only piece of identification, Octavio had in him.

* * *

Friday did not prove to be positive either. He should have just stayed in bed the moment he woke up, half an hour late. Really he shouldn't even have tried. Nox chewed him out for being late to class. But his science teacher always had such a hard on for getting him in trouble it made him wonder if it was a personal grudge or something. And it wasn't until lunch, with Ajay annoying the hell out of him asking him about the night prior, that he realized he had forgotten his filming equipment. No holovid today. There was no way he would be able to sneak back into his house to grab any if his gear and make it back out without being seen. He could never be that lucky, even though that was the true death defying act.

"Tav, what were you doing last night?" Ajay asked again, more annoyed that he had been blatantly ignoring her for the last few minutes.

"Nothing as boring as this." He groaned.

"Well, first ya skip out on studying with me, then ya come in late. What were you doing Tav?" She asked more forceful than before.

"I went out."

"Out where?"

"Does it matter?" He asked frustrated.

"It does if you don't want your father to find out."

He just looked at her. He had known Ajay for most of his life and he couldn't believe this pink-haired, tiny, optimistic woman would dare to blackmail him. "Solace… to the Paradise Lounge."

"Is that all?"

_ Is that all? _"What the hell else would I be doing?" He yelled gaining a few glares from some of their fellow students, but mostly they just glanced and went back to whatever conversation they had been on after a mere moment.

"Ya do crazy things Tav, all the time. And ya think I wouldn't be worried about ya telling your dad that ya were studying with me, but leaving your phone off so when I call ya, after he called me, I don't even get to know if you're alive. If ya want to use me as a scapegoat, ya need to tell me whatcha planning and when. Or else I'm not covering for ya."

Octavio frowned at her, pushing his lunch tray away. It was just a stupid soggy Salisbury steak and crappy potatoes, not to much of a lost if he didn't feel like eating it. And he didn't. He probably would have brought something if he had more time in the morning.

"I was just at the bar. But the stupid bartender took away my I.D. so I'm going to have to go get it back. Would you mind cover for me tonight too?"

"Maybe."

"Come on Ajay, you've always been my lifeline. The one person who helps me no matter how bad I fuck up. Just help me get it back. You don't even have to come."

"Good cause I don't plan on coming. Be off with ya. I won't say anything this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of dropping out of this fandom for a moment. Too bad Crypto was released and forced me back. Expect to see him later on.

So it was official. The bouncer at the Paradise Lounge was a total dick. Well, he was just doing his job, but how the hell was Octavio supposed to get into the bar to get his I.D. back if he couldn't get into the stupid place, because of this asshole, without one?

After about the sixth time of trying to convince the hulking brute, Octavio threw his hands in the arm. "This is so lame! I'm going home!"

The giant looked as if he was about to say something, but the voice that graced Octavio's ears definitely sounded familiar. "Leaving already?"

And yup, turning around he could see one Elliot Witt leaning against the bouncer. His smug shit-eating grin perfectly in place, matching his crappy attitude. 

"Well duh." Octavio drawled.

"So are you saying you don't want this back?" Witt dangled the card, letting it gently hitting the giant's shoulder. 

Octavio glared at him. If only looks could kill, this old man would have been dead twenty times over. How dare this asshole stand there, with that smug look on his face, stole card in hand, acting like they were on friendly terms?

"He's good Makoa." Elliot tapped the bouncer's shoulder. 

"Are ya sure my brotha?" The giant's brown eyes shifted between the two. Apparently even this guy thought the bartender was being weird. So ha! It wasn't just Octavio who got a bad vibe from this. 

"I'm sure." Elliott's cheeky grin never left his face. "Besides kinda hard to to an interview out here."

"An interview?" Octavio questioned. He had to be kidding. He was still a student, he couldn't work here. There was no way his father….

"As punishment for lying, I plan to put you to work."

It wasn't such a bad idea. He could make his own money here that would help pay for the part of his life he kept his father out of. And if he had any trouble at school he could just 'nicely ask' Ajay to help him. 

But he wasn't going to give in that easily. So instead he crossed his arms as he followed Elliott and scowled. "Oh yeah? How's that supposed to work? I have school. Duuh." He made the 'u' impossibly long to emphasize what a bad plan this was.

"Well, Octavio." Elliott glanced back with a smirk. "You'll only be hired on for weekends. Unless that's too much for you."

"How did you…"

"Being an adult is cool. You get a job, meet a lot of eccen- excen- strange people with their own weirdness who happen to know a little about fake I.D.s." He waved off the question opening the door. "Something I'm sure you understand. At least a little."

Octavio wanted to yell. If it was that easy for this fandom nobody to figure him out, how long would it take his father? That man had money, and lots of it, that he could just throw at people to find these things out for him. 

"Why would you want to hire a teen anyways?" 

"It's much easier to keep you kids from drinking if I know you're here working. You think you're the first I've done this to?" He said with that smile, which to some might have been charming, that pissed Octavio off. 

"And if I refuse?"

"Well you could probably get another I.D. But not before I post this one online and leek your real age to all your fans." This Elliott Witt was pissing him off. He seemed one step ahead. "I'm sure your father would love yo read all about this."

Octavio scowled. What a low punch. At this point, if he wanted to keep his freedom as Octane, he was going to have to give something up. This felt like signing a deal with the devil. 

"Fine." 

"Welcome to the Paradise Lounge, Oct, let me show you around." Elliott said with a wide grin. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this story is anymore. So uh, here's the new chapter. I'll see if I can figure anything out by chapter 4. Also, I have zero (0) editing.

There are things in life that a grown man shouldn't have to do. One of them, which probably pertained to one Elliott Witt specifically, was picking drunken teens off the curb where they had passed out in front of his bar. Well, in all actuality, he didn't have to pick up drunken teens. He just did. But he certainly didn't want to find a missing picture for any of these kids in the newspapers. That would draw unnecessary attention to him and his bar.

But after a small incident with a very wonderful stranger once, Elliott decided against doing that kind of thing again. Instead, he would try to stop them by taking their I.D.s and kicking them out of the bar. Most of them weren't stupid enough to come around again once getting a new, fake, piece of identification. 

Some, however unlikely it was for them to cross his path, were just plain persistent. 

Elliott sighed, opening the door to his apartment. Daybreak was about to happen and he had just gotten home from work, as usual. 

"Hello idiot." His voice rang out. It wasn't at all surprising for Elliott to have guests over. He had a few friends that had keys. Even some he wished didn't have a key. 

"I'm not an idiot." He sighed. "What are you doing here?"

Elliott didn't have to turn on the light to know where the man was sitting. He made himself a little perch on the corner of the couch. 

"How rude. Aren't we family?" 

"No Crypto. We are not family." Elliott reminded the man. 

Crypto, well that was just what he liked to go by, turned on the end table light for him. His dark eyes glared at Elliott. And as he thought, the kid was sitting on the arm of the chair, knees pulled up to his chest. 

"What are you doing here?" Elliott asked again. 

"I thought I would come see how life was treating you."

"Don't make me ask again, Tae Joon." Elliott set his keys on the counter. Really he just wanted to go to bed.

"I saw Blóðhundur a few days ago." He paused, probably carefully thinking over his next words. "How long has it been? Ten, twenty, even thirty years now?"

"Twenty-four years, nine days, and seventeen hours." Elliott replied. "Are you here to reminisce about old times? Because if you are, I can show you the door."

"I warned you both, all three of you really, they are always watching. You thought you were smart, but now you know the truth."

"I'm not an idiot." Elliott's voice squeaked. Grunting and regaining his composer, Elliott made his way over to the couch, plopping down on the far side. "But since you're here…"

"You need something. Of course you do." Crypto glared at him. 

"If you don't want to help me, don't break into my house. Aren't there rules about needing permission before entering someone's home?"

"I'm a vampire, not a door-to-door salesman." Crypto just glared at Elliott while he tried not to laugh. How could he say stuff like that with such a serious, no bullshit tone? "You should know the rules."

"I do know the rules." Elliott choked back his laughter. "It's not like I'm a fledgling. But all the superstition and movies always tell me…"

"You still watch that stuff? Don't you have anything better to do with your time than let your mind rot?"

"First, you weren't saying that when that show about Caustic came out. What was his real name? Nox? Yeah I remember you were all over that stupid sci-fi drama." Elliott said, reaching for the remote. "And second, I'm glad you asked. It ties in with what I need your help with."

"What do you need?" It was said with an exasperated sigh. 

Elliott lightly tossed him the newest fake I.D. he had claimed. "I've got an extra- estra- I've got a special case with this one. I have a feeling he'll be back."

"You know, these children you try to help, they are a great source of food. Why don't you let them drink and drain them before kicking them out? I can't understand your sympathy for them."

"Aren't you the one always saying 'they are watching.' and 'We have to be careful' and stuff like that?" 

"I also say 'don't be an idiot' but you've never listened to me one that one. Why would I think that you'd start listening now?"

"I keep telling you, I'm not an idiot." Elliott said. 

Why was it, the day he wanted to come home kick off his shoes and go to sleep he had a giant nus-nuc- pain in his butt sitting on his couch? Yeah, Crypto could be helpful, but he was the most snarky little man that Elliott new. 

"Octane? Isn't he the one who does those holovideos? I think I've seen a few of them." The black haired man mumbled. 

"Oh really? I thought this thing was fake."

"No, it is. Octane is just a stage name. He picked it before the Apex Games got shut down because he planned on entering." 

"Careful." Elliott booped the older vampire on the head. "You're inner fanboy is showing." 

Those dark eyes just glared at Elliott. This man had no sense of humor at all. "Do you want my help or not?" 

* * *

Elliott hadn't planned in walking out for a cigarette to see Makoa standing firm against a lanky green haired teen. It had to be colored, but why green? He hadn't really taken a close look at him before, he just looked so out of place in the bar, it was easy for Elliott to tell he didn't belong. But looking closer, his green hair was spiked up, ears and eyebrows pierced. He looked like a little punk. Did he look this way when he went to school too? Looking at him now he looked like the kind of kid that would get bad grades and skip all the time, but Crypto had put those fears to rest by pulling up his school records. There had been a bunch of records that Crypto pulled up. In a way he was quite the troublemaker. 

"Octavio Silva." Elliott said, watching him sit at the bar. 

"I prefer Octane."

"So your dad doesn't find out all the crazy things you get into." 

"Sí." He answered. The language was native to Psamathe. It wasn't too far from Solace, so Elliott knew a little. 

"Tell me," Elliott brushed his hand against the fabric of Octavio's leg. "how does one hide the fact they blown off their legs from someone as powerful as your family." 

"It's amazing what money can do." Octavio said. "With the right amount you could fake any kind of accident to hide your pastimes. How did you know?"

"Like I said, being an adult is cool." 

"What do you plan on making me do here?" Octane asked. "You won't let me drink, so I'm guessing I won't be bartending." 

"You're going to be a busboy. If you need an excuse to leave your house on weekends, I have a friend who is willing to lie about tutoring you." 

"What's their name?"

"Natalie Paquette."

Octavio thought for a second. His figures idly tapped the bar. "That's professor Nox's daughter."

"She should be in the same year as you. Both of her father's teach at your school." Elliott informed him, as if he didn't already know. "She's a good friend of a friend."

"It seems like you know everyone and everything."

Elliott just shrugged his shoulders. "When you are alive for as long as I have been, you meet a lot of people. And some of those people know a lot of things. Besides, you're looking at the smartest guy in Solace." 


End file.
